Blue And Purple
by fangirl2day
Summary: Contains swearing and blood! An accident when she was younger, strange blue lightning, a really annoying family 'friend', a crazy company and a strange teleporting psycho. Life really isn't easy for 15 year old Kat Smith. Luckily she has some great people who will always stick by her.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Hazel entered her science room with her blue bag slung over her shoulder, she despised science mainly because of how she struggled to figure out what on earth was going on. The only good part about was the fact that she sat next to Kat Smith who was not only a science whiz but her best and only friend, Hazel had traveled all the way from America with her family to London although she still had her accent she felt like her home was truly here. She went to sit next to Kat who as per usual was wearing her black hoodie and skinny jeans not to mention her typical beanie, most called her emo or goth but to Kat it was just her normal style.

"Hey Hazel," Kat greeted her as she took her seat, "how's it going?"

"Okay other than the fact we're in science!" Hazel replied with a childish grin on her face.

"Oh well we've got a subsitute today!" Kat pointed to the nervous women whom was quite small standing at the front who looked about eighteen.

"Hello class umm my name is Miss Johnson," the short teacher at the front muttered so quietly that Hazel was leaning over her desk just to catch a snippet of what she was saying. "I've been given some information on what to do for an experiment." Hazel found this quite peculiar as usually when we had a substitute we were not allowed to do any type of experiment. The teacher began to hand out sheets that had the instructions on what to do while attempting to balance about five bottles of a chemical which was labeled 'CHEMICAL X,' it was a kind of inky red colour which possessed two stickers. One was a picture of skulls and bones and the other, a fire.

"Kat this isn't right?" Hazel whispered to her smart friend, "She doesn't look qualified to teach let alone let us perform an experiment!" Kat didn't respond but her face darkened, not many times had Kat looked worried but when she did there was always something wrong. Kat once got worried of a smoking engine when Hazel and her were going on school trip in a coach even though she had been reassured that was nothing wrong, then halfway through the journey the coach broke down and since then i've always trusted her.

"Okay class you can begin your experiment," Miss Johnson announced, at first no one moved but then one boy that Hazel didn't know him nor his name stood up along with his lab partner and began to collect their chemical bottles and went to fetch their safety goggles.

"Wait where are the Safety goggles?" The boy questioned, the teacher just shrugged in reply.

About 5 minutes later everyone was starting the experiment which was mixing a liquid called chlorine and another liquid which not even Kat could name. Miss Johnson was on the laptop, from what it looked liked from Hazel's point of view, surfing facebook. Sighing she turned her attention back to the experiment her and Kat were performing, Kat was mixing the two fluids together taking great care not spill any on the countertop.

"Um Kat," Hazel stuttered, "I have a bad feeling about this." Hazel only knew one thing right now and that was she could talk to Kat.

"So do I," Kat agreed in a hushed tone so not to alert miss that they were talking about her. Usually a teacher or something would have checked if they were doing the experiment correctly which they usually were, however people like Lindsay wasn't the brightest human alive. Hazel once again Hazel wasn't excellent the best at science but at least she knew how to wear a pair of safety glasses. "Hazel can you just grab this for me," Kat held out a glass to her she clutched it in her hands but then Miss Johnson stood up.

"I'm just going to the science office to continue," She headed towards the door but then Hazel spotted a tattoo on her it read H…

"HYDRA," Hazel's eyes widened in fear, she had read many stories about this evil company. "Umm Kat?" Hazel turned to her friend.

"Uhh yeah?" Kat replied while focusing her concentration on her experiment.

"Miss Johnson had a tattoo…" Hazel was cut of by a sound of shattering glass and a thud. Some kid had dropped a bunsen burner onto the floor with the chemical named Chemical X, Hazel swallowed, the chemical labelled as highly flammable and with no teacher in the room to supervise and sort out the problem quickly and neatly without panic. Hazel realised that she wasn't the only one who knew what the outcome would be, kids began to run about in panic and tripped over each other to reach the door only to reach it to find out it's been locked. Kids began to cry and Lindsay was so upset that she knocked over another two bottles and a bunsen burner.

"Everyone shut up!" A voice yelled over the caterwaul occurring in the classroom, hazel sighed in relief, it was Kat. "Stop panicking! We're not gonna die!" She stared at the people surrounding her, "Hey you!" She called over to a short boy with bright red hair, "You got your phone?" He nodded, "Call 999!" He quickly trotted over to his bag where he pulled out a slim phone and began to dial a number. Unexpectedly Lindsay strode over to Kat and pushed her into a growing fire where she stumbled and hit a counter top. Soon enough the flame grew till it rose above Hazels head and left kat completely unable to escape, the class gaped at Lindsay in shock who looked a little guilty.

"The fire brigade are on there way!" The red haired boy shouted over to us. The smoke began to to cloud over the room.

"Everyone!" Kat spluttered "Keep your mouths covered and make sure the smoke doesn't get…" She coughed, "Into your lungs." She finished her sentence in a hoarse voice. Hazel ran into the corner with the rest of the class and shut her eyes covered her mouth with her sleeve, the rest of the class followed her example and copied her. What happened next was a blur, at first there was only the sound of crackling flames but then a piercing scream shook the air followed by a smashed bottle. Hazel could feel the tears run down her cheeks when she realised the scream had came from Kat, then there was a bang and she heard heavy boots hit the floor.

"There all in here!" A gruff voice spoke, "Everyone keep their eyes shut and airways covered!"

"Sir" A small voice a uttered "There's a kid behind this fire with a broken bottle of chemicals next to her and one of her eyes is red. It didn't take long for hazel to figure out what had happened, the chemical must have spilt into Kat's eye and smashed onto the ground, she felt her whole body freeze when she thought of the possibilities that could happen to her best friend. She felt someone grab her shoulder, pull her up then usher her out of the classroom.

Once Hazel had reached the corridor she turned around and saw her bestfriend being carried by two firemen. Her whole body tense, tears rolling down her face, one eye closed and puffy. Hazel didn't want this for her friend, the only person who had stood by her when all was wrong. Kat saw her looking at her and smiled a smile that comforted Hazel a lot knowing Kat was still Kat.

"do you know her?" the young fireman next to her asked.

"Yes," Hazel, "She's the strongest person i've ever known." The fireman smiled at her, "she knew what to do when all of us were afraid, without her we wouldn't be here."


	2. Kat

Chapter 1

I awoke with a start, I frantically looked around thinking of seeing flames. But I didn't. I was in my room, on my own bed. I kept having this dream over and over again to the point where I felt like it was trying to tell her something, every time I saw ever growing flames, smoke clouding the view and a bottle of dark red liquid falling into my eye. The aftermath of that day however was also not as pleasant, I was blinded for one eye for 3 months and even worse the chemical we experimented on was still unidentified. I watched as the sunlight began to flood through the curtains.

"Might as well get up,"I heaved herself out of bed and slowly crawled towards the mirror. Grabbing a comb I plonked myself on a chair and began to drag the comb through the field of knots which was my hair till it was straight. I tied my black hair into a high ponytail and combed my fringe so it covered half of my left eye. Staring into the mirror I sighed, I had always hated how normal I looked, brown eyes and black hair weren't exactly what uncommon but at least I wasn't normal. I browsed through my wardrobe, my clothes were either black or dark grey, I wasn't exactly a happy person, I eventually picked out a Black hoodie and dark grey jeans.

"Kat?" A voice called out from the floor below me, "we've got a surprise for you!" I groaned, the surprises I get were usually more on the negative side than ones that she actually wanted.

"Ok, coming," I was determined to be optimistic today (at least more than usual)

I trudged down the stairs and entered the kitchen and what she saw made me want to leave the room right there and then, so much for being optimistic!

"Hey," A tall boy spoke with a smirk on his face, "sup?"

"Oh nothing really, other than the fact that you're here," I replied sharply, the boy that was standing in front of me was Josh. He thought he was all handy dandy (well everyone did) But believe me when I say this he was not! In fact he was the worst human being to ever EVER set foot on this Earth!

"Umm well err…" My mother stuttered, she obviously had realised that we weren't over the moon to see each other. "Josh why don't I make you a drink or something?"

"No, I should probably head off to school but thanks for the offer Mrs Smith," Josh shook his head, "Well then! Which bus do you catch?"

20 minutes later I found myself sitting on the number 25 bus next to the person who I considered an enemy, just my luck. Although Josh didn't look to overjoyed to be sitting next to me, good to know the feelings mutual. I could hear two girls giggling behind me, probably because of how 'hot' he was.

"Hey!" One of them exclaimed, she was blonde and had a little bit too much make up on, "What you up to tonight?" The other one giggled. Josh, obviously used to this attention, didn't answer.

"Oooh mysterious!" The brunette haired girl chortled, "please go out with me!"

"Sheesh, talk about desperate." I muttered under my breath.

"Umm excuse me!" The blonde one stared at me crossley, "Do you know who we are?"

"No and I rather not!" I picked up my bag and walked to the back of the bus where I whipped out my phone and began surfing Tumblr.

"Anyone for London Secondary School please exit the bus now!" The bus driver called, "I repeat anyone for London Secondary School your stop is here!" I slung my backpack around my shoulder and walked off the bus whilst giving my thanks to the driver. I saw Josh jogging to catch up with me.

"Do you know where the office is?" He asked

"You're sticking around?" I questioned

"Afraid so!"

"Okay fine!" I began to explain where the office is but it ended up being a heated argument about who was the best blah blah blah! I watched as Josh hurried off into the direction which I pointed him to, I turned around and headed towards the direction of the school entrance.

Weaving my way past kids in the corridor, I began to make my way to my locker. From there I met my Best Friend, Hazel. She had bright emerald green eyes and red curly hair which bounced up in all sorts of places.

"Hi Kat!" She came rushing up to me, "everyones been talking about this guy! I haven't seen him but apparently he's really cute!"

"Oh no," I moaned, "He's an idiot!"

"You met him?"

"Yes."

"What's he like?"

"I just told you, an idiot!" I didn't mean to get snappy with her but she was really getting on my nerves. I entered my code into my locker and took out my science book.

"Did we get any homew…" Hazel shifted her gaze from me, "so that's the new guy!" I followed her gaze and saw Josh walking down the corridor with about 50 girls following him.

"Hey Kat!" Josh greeted, everyone went quiet. Every girl and boy in that corridor were staring at me and Josh, even Hazel.

"Omg!"

"Are they dating?"

"Bet you they are!"

"I ship them!"

"Who's Kat?"

"Uhh, Kat?" Hazel whispered, "We shoud get to class."

"Agreed!"

I took my seat in my science class at the back of the class next to Hazel.

"So are you and the new guy dating?"

"No, I know him and hate him!" I told her firmly although I could see her disguising a laugh.

"Quieten down now class! Today we will once again be doing energy transfers and electrical appliances!" are teacher informed us. I grinned as I heard the whole class groan, unlike most people i'd never struggled in science in fact I found it quite easy!

"Sorry i'm late!" A male voice said, it was Josh. "It's my first day here and I got lost!"

"That's perfectly fine, take a seat next to" she paused and scanned the room, "Kat! By the way i'm Mrs Fincher." I felt 30 pair of eyes turn to look at me whilst Josh set down his bag next to mine, I could hear a few girls muttering and giggling.

"Still ship them!"

...

"Sir we're getting strange readings from London, it's like the powers draining around this one area!" A woman with dark hair tied into a bun reported. "Should we investigate?"

"Yes," A man with an eye patch replied sharply, "I think I know what's going on here."

"Who should we send" The Woman asked.

"Clint and Natasha should do the trick."

"Okay i'll send an agent to report to them."

"Lets hope they get there in time." The eye patch man muttered.

...

Kat felt odd, like something inside of her was charging up. She felt as if someone had just plugged in their phone and it was reaching it's capacity.

"Oww!" I muttered as I touched my pen

"You okay?" Josh whispered

"Yeah, just an electric shock." I was surprised to hear him actually showing concern for me. I began to hear several bodies moving towards window, I looked outside and saw the whole of London light going out. A light flickered out in our science room and we were plunged into darkness.

"Ow!" I felt if someone had just turned on a light bulb in my stomach.

"Another shock?" Josh asked, I shook my head, I was in too much pain to speak.

"Kat?" Hazel looked concerned but my vision was going blurry, then there was a crash.


	3. Confusion

**Chapter 2: Confusion**

"Ow!" I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head when I sat up, I turned round to see that I had hit my head against a grey, steel wall. "What the?" My brain whirled around in confusion, this wasn't my room in fact it felt like I was sitting in the back of a van as I could feel my body jolting up and down. I pressed my hand against my pocket expecting to feel my cold phone pressing against my leg but it wasn't, I stared down at my wrist and let out a sigh of relief. My watch was still there! the time was 19:27, was it really that late already? I breathed heavily as I leaned against the steel wall in uncertainty.

"Did you 'ear dat?" I heard a man with a Scottish accent speak. I peaked through a small gap in the wall.

"Nah, the taser was meant to keep her knocked out for 24 hours!" A man with a much deeper voice and no hair replied

"Yeah ya right," The Scottish man turned back to his wheel and continued driving. What did he mean by taser? Did those men kidnap her?

Then I remembered, everything. The searing pain in her stomach and how she… She could feel something, like there was some type of energy moving around her, of course, this must be an electric car.

"Come on," I mumbled, "you did earlier but I need you know!" A part of my mind was telling me not to, if I drew in too much power to myself I could kill myself. However I still couldn't control it as I found myself pulling in too much, in fact i'd managed to take in so much that the van came to a sudden halt. I was thrown to the back of the van, I heard scrambling and shouting but my head hurt to much to hear them.

"She's awake!" The bald man yelled

"The door won't open!" The Scottish man frantically pulled at the door handle. I put a hand in front of my face and felt the energy flow into my hand, the next thing I saw was unexpected. I never seen my lightning before, I was unconscious when I blasted it out in class, it was a blue and purple colour and was so bright it could blind someone. When the van darkened i realised I'd used up all my power, damn I could have saved some of that. Stumbling out of the doors I had blasted open, I saw people getting out of their cars looking perplexed at sight. I laughed inwardly, those fools, they didn't know what had happened nor did I.

"Does that van say Hydra?"

"Who's that kid?"

"I think those men are stuck!" The crowd muttered to each other, I didn't turn around, I just ran.

"We're to late," a muscular man murmured looking through the rubble, "Hydra must have got here first."

...

"Don't worry Clint we'll find her," A woman with short red hair sat in the corner her eyes gave away no emotion. The room was full of rubble, the school had abandoned likely handing over the kid straight to Hydra without thinking.

"How could a 15 year old do this?" Clint stared at the gaping hole in the wall, "I mean, That's a massive gap. The sun began to set over London making Clint realised that the city would be plunged into darkness .

"What do you think Hydra will do to her?" The red haired woman asked.

"Don't worry Natasha, if she could do that," Clint pointed at the hole in the wall, "She will probably escape before she reaches Hydra."

"I'm not worried," Natasha shot back at him. She was though, she just wasn't going to tell him.

"Hey did you hear that?" Clint called to me.

Someone was here.

"Uhh," A tall blonde boy stood in the doorway, he was wearing a white and blue jeans.

"You're not meant to be in here," Natasha informed, "get out!" Clint was surprised by the harshness in her words however was unfazed.

"Oh okay then I guess I won't tell you then," the blonde boy shrugged.

"Okay fine," Clint snapped.

"I'm Josh and I know a lot about that girl you're looking for."

...

I staggered across an empty field, it was dark and cold. I heaved a sigh, I was going to die. I sank to the green grass, I was lost, alone and confused.

"At least I'm not stuck in a Hydra base," I laughed like an idiot, if there were any onlookers (which there weren't) they would think I'm a maniac.

I'm not sure how long i'd been sitting here but my watch read 23:19, probably explains the darkness, I stood up but then I just fell down. I could feel the emptiness in my stomach and the world spinning around me, I was too weak to I spotted a cloak hooked onto a branch about 10 metres away from me, I crawled slowly towards the branch and tore it of the branch, it was green and big enough to wrap it around myself. I could feel the temperature dropping slowly around me, it was getting cold fast.

"Huh," I spotted an odd pattern on the floor, "who on Earth would take the time to do that?" In the middle of no where some idiot had thought it would be fun to make a strange pattern on the floor even though no one would ever see it. Weirdos.

Feeling the Earth where the pattern was I felt a pair of eyes watching me, I slowly turned myself to face the woods I didn't see a pair of eyes but a hammer. It was was large but the carvings on the side were beautiful, I wriggled my body towards it and put my hand on the handle and pulled it out of the ground.

"Hey," I laughed, "Lighter than I expected." I flipped around in the air giggling to myself, why did I find this so amusing.

I swung around and saw a pair of eyes staring right at me, they were green and felt familiar. All of a sudden I heard feet pound towards me, the eyes had vanished. I spun myself around and saw a tall, blonde, muscular man staring at me. His gaze was sharp but not in a threatening way, but in a way that showed curiosity.

"Who are you?" The man questioned, "and how can you lift my hammer?"

"Is this yours?" I squirmed under his stare, I held out the hammer for him to take it off me. However he just reached out his hand and the hammer flew towards him, I sat there in shock.

"Is everything okay?" He asked, looking perplexed. "Why are you out here on your own?"

"I was kidnapped." I don't know why I said it but something told me I could trust him.

"Okay, I'll take you to your abode if you want me." The man was cut of as I let out a ray of lightning, forgot I still had some electricity left. I knew I had to control my power but this random outburst wasn't my fault.

"Oh Asgard!" I heard him talking in the background but everything had gone blurry and I couldn't make out his voice. Why me? I didn't want to have this power! I only wanted to be normal.

I then noticed who the blonde man was.

"Wait, I know you!" I gasped out, "Your!"

Then everything went black.

**AN: Just to let anyone know, this is my first fic and it's based before AoU because when I planned this story out I'd hadn't seen the movie yet (But I have now it was great). Thanks to anyone who reviewed and read. Adios! **


	4. Blue

"_I'll change you like_

_a remix, then I'll_

_Raise you like a_

_Phoenix."_

**Chapter 3**

"Hey? Blue?" Clint shook the girl, no response.

"Two things!" A man looked sternly at clint, "number 1, why are you calling her blue? And 2 Don't shake her, it could injure her!"

"Ahh Brucey, i'm not doing any harm and plus we don't know her name so i've nicknamed her!"

"Whatever!" Bruce just rolled his eyes and continued to look at the girl. She had black hair tied up in a pony tail, a black hoodie with a greyish beanie and she had also been wearing a green cloak which Thor had demanded to to take away for inspection.

"Hey! how's it g…" Tony paused mid sentence, "Who's she?"

"Blue!" Clint answered.

"We don't know," Bruce sighed, "According to Thor he accidently found himself in England, found the girl, she shot some blue lightning at him, she passed out and Thor bought her here."

"Woah!" Tony sounded shocked, "rewind! Blue lightning?"

"Yeah!" Clint sounded excited, "Apparently she could lift up his hammer as well!"

"Okay this is weird!"

A rather muscley man appeared in the doorway, it was Steve. "Hey have you seen Thor?"

"He's sulking in the kitchen and eating poptarts," Clint replied.

"Why?"

"Something about Asgard and Loki."

"Oh." Steve seemed lost in his thoughts for a moment, "I'll go find him."

Bruce watched as Clint, Tony and Steve walked out of the room.

"Good," he muttered, "they were getting on my nerves."

Bruce turned his attention to the monitor and saw something unexpected, a strange sign on the monitor. It showed a red liquid running through her veins, not like blood. It was

"Uhh, Tony?" Bruce called, "You might want to take a look at this."

Tony walked into the room holding a mug of coffee.

"Yeah?" He looked at the monitor, "Holy s!"

"Do you know what this is?" Bruce cut him off, "is it one of your stupid experiments?"

"He doesn't know anything." Natasha leaned in the doorway, "SHIELD does."

"You don't think it has any connection with the accident?" Tony asked

"Connection with what?" Bruce inquired

Then she woke up.

…..

I had woken up about 2 days ago, I didn't have the strength or bravery to move. I heard talking about me all the time. There was a man, his name was Clint or something, he always called me Blue because of my lightning. A scientist called Bruce, he was around most of the time so I knew mostly about him. A woman called Natasha visited from time to time , she acted like she didn't care about me but I can tell she does. Thor, of course, he didn't seem to really be bothered about me. Steve was always quite good to see, he seemed to be able to control Clint (Well sort of). A new voice had entered today, the famous Tony Stark!

I was in New York, staying with the Avengers.

I cringed when I heard them talk about what had happened in my School, they still hadn't figured out that it was me. I knew I should get up and tell them that whomever they're looking for is me, but I was scared. Breathing heavily, i opened my eyes and sat up.

I looked around the room, everyone was dead silent. Natasha, Bruce and Tony all in the same room staring at me. I felt a little embarrassed but I hid it away, that wouldn't be a brilliant first impression.

"I'm hungry," I mumbled.

"Right! Uhh yeah I'll get you some," Tony looked quite crestfallen that I didn't seem that shocked to be sitting in front of the Avengers.

"So what's your name?" Bruce asked.

"Uhh, Kat Smith."

"How old are you?"

"I'm 15."

"Do you by any chance know what this is," Bruce pointed his finger to the monitor.

"Well sort of," I explained, "It's a long story."

"We have the time," Natasha told me.

I explained everything, the fire, the kidnapping, the chemical and what happened in London. By the end I found myself surrounded by the whole Avengers team (except Thor) all looking rather surprised.

"Wow," Tony muttered whilst handing her a sandwich, "It was the only thing in the fridge."

"Is Thor still pouting?" Steve inquired.

"Probably." Tony answered

…

"Do you know why you're here?" A man with an eyepatch asked a blonde boy sitting across from him.

"Wasn't I the one who wanted to be here? Fury." He smirked.

"Cut it with the attitude Josh and answer our questions," A woman with black hair snapped back at him.

"Do you know the girls name?" Fury questioned

"Yeah, Kat Smith," Josh still had a smug look on his face.

"How do you know her?"

"Oh! Hydra assigned me to get close to her family," Josh's expression didn't change one bit.

"Don't you think that you should have told us this before?" The black haired woman groaned.

"I guess," Josh shrugged.

The atmosphere in the room was tense, Fury and the black haired woman were getting annoyed. It felt like they were in that room with Josh smirk-a-lot forever, they struggled to get a straight answer out of this boy.

Sighing Fury turned to the boy, "Are you gonna tell us your backstory."

"Maybe." Josh looked thoughtful. Then his phone rang.

"Who is it?" The black haired woman peered over his shoulder.

"No-one!" Josh suddenly felt protective. Gathering his calm thoughts he turned to Fury, "I have to take this." Neither of them moved. "Preferably alone!"

"Okay fine!" Fury turned and left the room.

When he was finally alone he picked up the phone, "Kat? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" Her voice crackled over the phone, "I'm in New York!"

Josh gulped, "So am I."

...

"Hey Blue!" I put the phone down when I heard Clint's voice. Even though he knew my actual name he still called me Blue, to be honest I really quite liked it.

"What?" I grumbled.

"Tony was wondering if you had any mates in New York?" Clint asked.

"Uhh, one. I wouldn't really call him a 'mate' though," I was talking about Josh.

"Okay!"

"Look, I just need to call my friend!" I was getting impatient.

"Fine," He left the room.

I dialed Hazel's number, "please pick up!" I silently begged.

"Hey, You've reached Hazel's phone!" It was her voicemail, "I'm either out right now looking for my friend. By the way Kat if that's you then come back!" I smiled at that, "Please leave a message." That last statement was followed by a beep.

"Uhh, hey Hazel. It's Kat! I know that you're probably out right now, but i'm really sorry about everything! I'm in New York City right now, please call me back." I was almost in tears. I bit my lip to stop herself from crying. "I miss you." I barely managed to get that last part out.

"I once had a friend called Hazel," A voice came from the doorway, it was Natasha. "We did everything together, even though we were only 5. Then…" She broke off, her face showing so much pain.

"I'm sorry." I heard pity in my voice.

Natasha shook her head, "She's gone now anyway."

"Wanna watch a movie?" I asked.

"Sure!"

We spent the rest of the evening watching Star wars, leaving out the Phantom menace (we both agreed that Jar Jar was annoying). This gave me time to mull over everything that had happened, was Josh really in New York? I would have asked him more, but Clint interrupted me. I knew Josh knew something and I was going to find out!

…

"Hazel!" Someone called to her.

"Coming!" Hazel jogged down the stairs and into the living room, her whole family was in there.

"Hazel listen to this," her mother handed her the phone. Hazel listened to the whole message that Kat left on her mobile, she was okay.

"Am I going to New York?"

"You are but you are, we have to stay behind for work stuff."

"I love you Mom!"

"I love you too."

I couldn't wait, Kat was okay and she was in New York.

**AN: I do not own Avengers or Star Wars! Thanks for reading and reviewing! I also love fallout boy ^_^**


	5. Run

**chapter 4**

I watched the sunset over New York City, it was only then when I realised how far away I was from home. I had spent most of the time waiting for a call back from Hazel or a text from Josh, it had been a day since I contacted both of them but still no answer.

"Kat?" A voice came from the door behind me, It was Tony.

"Uhh," i hesitated, thinking of what he wanted. Then I looked down at my hand then noticed I had completely drained the power from a phone I was holding.

"That's the third phone this week," I could hear the impatience in his voice.

"Oh well!" I turned around to look at him, "I mean you are rich, so you can just get you a new one!"

He mumbled something unintelligent under his breath, I sometimes wasn't the most kindest of people. I had got along with most people here, although I did get on their nerves a lot. The only Avenger i didn't get on with was, surprisingly, Thor. He spent most of his time up in his room, sulking. I have only time I saw, apart from when i passed out, was when he looked he wanted to kill me.

"Help!" Pounding footsteps disturbed my thoughts.

"What is it now Clint?" I sighed.

"I may have put toothpaste in Tony's Oreos."

Rolling my eyes, I directed him to the corner of the room where he could stay hidden, "Stay there, i'll tell him you took the elevator."

He nodded and crouched down in the corner looking terrified and pleased with himself at the same time, if that was even possible. I turned to the tv and switched it on like nothing had ever happened, I could hear Clint laughing in the corner like an idiot.

"Hey Kat?" Tony entered the doorway, "have you seen Clint?"#

I shook my head, not breaking my gaze from the TV, "I saw him go upstairs." I pointed towards the elevator. I saw him race toward the elevator and tell Jarvis to go to the room above us.

"He's gone," I told Clint who was still cowering in the corner.

"Thanks," he said between giggles.

I decided that I needed a bit of fresh air so I walked out the room and bumped into Bruce.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Going out," I told him whilst grabbing my jacket.

"Don't you think it's late?" He frowned.

"I'll be fine," and I raced out of the door before he could say anything.

…

"Sir, are you sure we should be doing this?" Agent Maria Hill asked as her boss, Nick Fury, attempted to find a way to hack into Josh's phone.

"I'm very sure, Hill!" He declared whilst attempting to access the recent calls.

"What if he's deleted the call?" She pointed out.

Fury paused for a moment to think, he couldn't come up with an idea.

Maria rolled her eyes and called over to an agent in a smart uniform, "Do you have recordings of the interview yesterday?"

"Yes ma'am!" The agent stood tall.

"Good," She dismissed the agent with a wave of her hand and he scurried of to his station.

"Maria, access the cameras," Fury ordered.

"You'd think that with the amount of work I did here I would be head," She mumbled under her breath. She began searching for yesterday's footage and soon found it.

"Kat! Are you okay?" Maria heard Josh's voice. That was odd, maybe he knew this girl a lot more than he was letting on.

"I'm fine!" Maria heard another voice, probably Kat, "I'm in New York."

Maria paused, she thought for a moment. Why was she in New York when the 'incident' happened in London. Unless…

"Fury!"

…

It was now dark, in the sky anyway. In New York all the lights were on making me feel like it was day rather than night. Shuddering, I walked down an empty street, keeping my eyes locked on the beacon of light which was Stark Tower.

"Hey! Out of way," A car honked at me.

"Sorry," I said in the most thickest British accent hoping to piss the guy of. It wasn't easy crossing the road as in America they drive on the wrong side of the road (Along with the rest of the world but still).

I felt someone grab me from behind and give me a good punch in the face.

"Scream and I'll stab you," He hissed in my ear.

"Yeah okay, i'll just believe that then," I snapped back. Idiot, I have a brilliant self defence system. With a swift movement, I elbowed him hard in the stomach followed by a kick in the balls.

"You little," I cut him off with a punch in the face. He collapsed onto the ground, gasping for air.

"I'm sorry to inconvenience you but I have a very tight schedule," I gave him a powerful kick were his kidneys were.

"Hail Hydra," I heard him choke out.

"Hail my ass," I stalked off before he would call for backup from his co-workers in Hydra.

I saw more black vans begin draw up around me, I decided against using my powers after what happened last time and legged it.

I slowed down when I reached Stark Tower. double checking that there was no-one behind me, I scanned my thumb on the garage door and heard Jarvis say something. I didn't hear as I was too intent on making sure no-one from Hydra was around. Stepping inside the now open door I heard rustling, the room was pitch black. Lifting my fists towards my face, I slowly approached the direction of the noise.

"Hey kid!" the lights flickered on, it was just Tony.

"Don't sneak up on me like that!" I shouted in his face.

"I didn't!"

"You so did!"

"Whatever!" He grumbled, "Can you explain all the yelling I heard?"

"Well…" I stuttered.

Clearing his throat, Tony attempted to do an impression of me. "Hail my ass!"

"Pretty good, don't you agree?" I smirked.

"Don't get cocky kid," He left the room leaving me grinning.

…

A tall man stared through the window and watched the busy street below. One day, this place would be his to rule.

"Sir," A small man entered the small room, shaking. "She got away."

"What?" The tall man slammed his fists onto the table, "How?"

"Agent Johnson failed sir," The small man looked weary about giving his co-worker's failure away.

"Where is his current location?"

"Medical bay sir."

"Tell the medical bay to dispose of him!"

"Yes sir," The shorter man winced.

"Thank you," A twisted grin appeared on the man's face. The younger man squirmed, part of him wanted to run away but doing so would result in death.

"Should I leave?" The short man did not wish make eye contact.

"No," The tall man stared at him menacingly, almost daring him to look at his face. The younger man swallowed and looked into the tall man's blood red eyes.

"What do you wish me to do sir?" Then he felt a dagger being plunged through his heart.

**AN: It feels like forever since I updated! I've got so many exams to study for that I've barely had time to myself! Anyway, I don't own Avengers but I do own Kat and Josh.**


	6. Hello

**Chapter 5**

Moonlight seeped into my 'temporary' bedroom, I'd woke up in the middle of the night from another nightmare. But instead of me going back to sleep, I turned on the tv and switched over to Netflix. I had already watched 2 episodes of Doctor Who and read 5 articles about what I did at the school, no-one seems to know who I am or where I am.

"Kat?" Someone switched of the light causing me to cover my eyes.

"Ow, my eyes!" I hissed at him, "Y'know Bruce, you could warn me before crashing into your room."

"Why are you awake at this time?" He asked me.

"It's not that late!"

"It's 4 o'clock in the morning," He didn't look amused.

"Couldn't sleep," I was unsure to tell him about my dream.

"Okay then," He rubbed his eyes, "I'm going back to bed."

"Whatever."

"Do you mind turning down the TV?"

"Sure," I said as he walked out of the door.

I threw myself onto the bed and stared at the tv that was onto my wall. I grabbed the remote and watched as Netflix counted down to the next episode, if it was 4 O'clock in the morning then I would have plenty of time to rest.

"One more episode can't hurt." And the next episode begun.

…

"Had a good nights rest?" Tony smirked as I sauntered into the kitchen at 1:30 in the afternoon.

"Shut up," I opened the fridge and grasped for the milk. I grabbed the first box of cereal I saw (cornflakes) and made myself some cereal.

I had lost track of time and ended up watching a season of Doctor Who. I'd finally went to bed at 11:40 in the morning, in fact I'd only got up for food.

"Hey!" Clint came striding into the kitchen looking rather pleased with himself.

"Yes Clint?" Tony asked him without looking up from his laptop.

"Kat!" He seemed surprised to see me, " I was just looking for you!"

"Mmm hmm," I was to tired to talk actual English.

"I got two tickets for the concert on the other side of town tomorrow, do you want to come."

I let out a loud groan, I basically had given him my answer with that. He shrugged his shoulders and left the room leaving me feeling guilty and Tony trying to suppress a giggle.

"Harsh," He laughed.

"Yeah whatever." I picked myself up and walked towards the couch to get some more sleep.

…

Josh heard voices coming from outside his room, well by room he meant cell. The walls were covered in ugly creme wallpaper that was peeling in corner and the bed was just a wooden box with a flimsy blanket on it.

"Do you think we should send them out?" Josh could just make out the voice of the agent called Maria Hill.

"Yes!" Another voice which he could only guess was Director Fury, "We'll take the boy with us."

Josh was confused, did he mean him? Why would he want him to go where ever they were going? He hadn't told him that much information about Kat because he knew what they would do if they found out the truth. They would kill him.

He stood up from the corner he was crouched in and walked over to the door. He turned the door knob and pushed at the door, not expecting it to open. He heard muttering from the other side of the door but couldn't make out the voices.

Just at that moment the door clicked open, Fury and Hill stepped in.

"Come on," Fury glared at him with his one eye, "We're going out."

…

I looked at the clock in the corner of the room, it was 9:45 in the evening. It was getting dark in New York and street lamps were beginning to come on. I blinked wearily, I felt like I had slept for eternity.

"Ow," my hand moved to the back of my neck as it was so stiff. "Must have slept in an awkward position," I muttered under my breath whilst feeling the back of my neck.

"Miss Smith," I jumped at the sound of JARVIS, "Mr Stark has requested you to go upstairs to your room."

"Why?" I wondered.

"He has told me not to inform you."

"Okay," I shrugged my shoulders. It was probably a business meeting or whatever.

I walked over to the elevator and selected the floor with my room. I could feel curiosity creep over me, what was so important that he had to send me up to my room? Why was I so curious anyway?

I entered the room and flicked on the Tv. I sat on the bed staring at the screen, I didn't really know what to do. Then I got an idea. I flicked the Tv over to CCTV and selected the cameras for down the stairs.

Then I saw it.

…

Josh arrived outside Stark Tower, it loomed over him. Sighing, he followed Fury into the tall skyscraper.

He watched as the Avengers gathered in front of him, he wasn't that impressed. Fury started talking about taking down Hydra and finding the girl also known as Kat. The moment Fury mentioned Kat the Avengers began to look quite guilty, could Kat be here? Was that what she was implying when she said she was in New York.

"Where does he come in," Doctor banner gestured to Josh.

"He knows more than he's letting on," Fury told him whilst giving Josh a glare which said, '_tell us what you know or else.' _

"I'm not going to tell you anything!" Josh shook his head as if he was convincing himself that he wouldn't. He couldn't tell them! They wouldn't trust him! It's not like they trusted him anyway and he knew that, he was just scared.

…

What on Earth was Josh doing here? why was he standing in front of the Avengers in Starks lounge? I felt rage take over me. Yes, I knew he was in New York but not with these guys! Was he working for them? There was only one thing I could do.

I strode downstairs, hoping not to alert JARVIS, and walked into the lounge.

I was looking like they were arguing to the guy standing next to Josh, he wore an eyepatch and a long black coat. Banner pointed towards Josh and said something to the man. Josh looked completely oblivious to the situation, eyepatch man glared at him.

"I'm not going to tell you!" Josh shook his head. Tell them what? Maybe he wasn't working for them, but what was he doing here?

For some reason that didn't matter. I stood into clear view of everyone and strode towards Josh, my eyes bored into his. I heard someone shout my name but I did not care one tiny bit. I stood in front of Josh for a few seconds, glaring menacingly at him.

"Hello," He just managed to get the words out before I slapped him hard in the face.

"Hey, Josh," I almost spat out the words. Then I began to laugh, I was the only one who found the dumbfounded look on his face hilarious. He looked at me in anger and pain as I giggled like a two year old.

"Uhh," Natasha seemed surprised, "Kat?"

"What?" The eyepatch man shouted at her.

"Ahh yes, my name is Kat and I'm a freak!" I exclaimed loudly before giving him a small curtesy. Then it was Josh's turn to laugh, he was obviously pleased about what I had just said to the eyepatch man.

To be honest I can't blame him, I am amazing!

**AN: Exams are over! And that means I can do whatever the F I want. I had so much fun writing this chapter for some reason and I just don't know why. Anywho, I don't own marvel or the avenger blah de blah de blah!**


	7. Training

**Chapter 6**

"Ow!" I went flying across the room and crashed into a wall.

"Pay attention!" Natasha snapped at me.

It had been a few days, a week to be specific, since Josh's appearance. Him and Eyepatch guy, also known as Nick Fury, had gone off to some place called the helicarrier. Fury had demanded she had learnt to control her lightning power so she didn't hurt anyone.

"Oh." I gripped the back of my head, still feeling dizzy from being thrown against a wall.

Natasha had said that might as well learn hand to hand whilst i'm at it. I agreed, expecting it to be easy because I knew quite a lot of self defence. However…

"Yikes!" I felt her punch me in the stomach. "Y'know, you could teach me a few moves before you throw me around the room." I glared.

"Oh, right," She looked quite shocked at the idea. I'm guessing that she hadn't really thought if ever training someone before.

"So?" I tapped my foot impatiently as she sat down deciding what to do.

"How about working on fighting without weapons?" She finally said.

"Sure," I shrugged my shoulders.

"Show me your stance!" She folded her arms watching me.

I put my feet just wider than shoulder length apart. I then raised my fists and prepared to fight.

"No! No! No!" She shook her head in disgust, "Your stance is absolutely horrible!" She gestured to my whole body whilst shaking her head.

"What am I doing wrong?" I barely managed to get the words out before I was swept of my feet and on the floor.

"Your feet are way too far apart," She pointed at my feet. "If you keep your feet too far apart your enemy will throw you off balance."

I could see what she meant. If I did keep my feet to far apart, it wouldn't be difficult to knock me over leaving my defences open.

…

"I still don't get it!" I sat down after an exhausting training session.

"What do you mean?" Clint leaned against a wall.

"I mean!" I stood up, "Why do I need to learn hand to hand combat when I have some weird electricity power?"

"Because," Natasha walked into your room, "What if you are too close to use your enemy to use your electricity? Also, what if you drained your electricity or your power just vanished?"

"My powers won't vanish, will they?" I asked, slightly worried.

"I doubt it." She looked unsure though.

"Who wants to watch a movie?" Clint attempted to break the silence that had suddenly fell between us.

"What's on Netflix?" I switched on the Tv.

"Wait!" Clint's hand slapped over the remote, "Let's go to the movies!"

…

Hazel sat in the airport. She attempted to call Kat, no answer.

"She's okay," Hazel whispered to herself, "She'll be okay."

Hazel reflected on what happened on that day. The press had swarmed around the news story like moths to a light. She'd been pestered for days about what had happened and Kat's whereabouts. Kat wasn't the only one who'd vanished, Josh had aswell. Straight after Kat's disappearance he had gone too.

"You've reached Kat's phone, please leave a message after the beep," The monotone voice said.

Hazel stood up and sighed. She probably wouldn't find Kat, New York was massive. Filled with 8 million people, it was basically like a maze of people.

"Ma'am," an American man approached me, "Are you Hazel?"

"Uhh," Hazel stuttered, "Yeah, why?"

"There is a vehicle waiting outside for you," He beckoned me.

"What?"

Hazel, unsure of what to do, followed the man.

Outside the airport, a black car waited for Hazel. Holding the door open was a rather large man.

"Ma'am," The man motioned towards the car, "Please step in."

…

Steve stared at me from across the room whilst Tony talked all about electricity. He was attempting to tell me how to control my 'power' even though he had no idea how to use it, well no one did…

"Are you paying attention?" Tony clicked in my face.

"Oh fu…" I was cut off.

"Watch your language!" Steve shouted at me from across the room.

"Oops," I attempted to hide a laugh. Tony gave me smirk but then turned back to the board.

"Anyway," Tony continued talking about something that we had already covered in science class. He was trying to tell me what happened when light bulbs explode and whether lightning bolts would kill you.

All of a sudden my phone went of. I looked around, Tony had seemed have started to talk about cats and Steve was half asleep in the corner.

I took my phone out, shielding it behind my notebook. I looked at the notification.

'_Missed call from Hazel Jay' _My heart skipped a beat.

"Got to go, Bye!" I raced out of the room. I tripped over my own feet because of my excitement.

I called her back at waited for her to pick up.

"Kat?" Hazel's voice came from the other end of the phone.

"Hazel?" I felt my heart began to beat faster. This was the first time I had made contact with anyone I knew other than Josh.

"Oh my god! You're okay!"

"Well duh!"

"Where are you?"

"This may sound crazy but i'm in Stark Tower!"

"I'm right outside!"

I dropped the call, threw the phone onto the floor and raced downstairs towards the reception.

I opened the door to go outside but a tidal wave of rain hit me. I was tempted to shut the door and go. I couldn't even see through all this rain.

"Kat?" It was Hazel.

She stood in front of me. Her red curls clung to her neck, drenched. However, her green eyes shined brighter than emeralds.

"I have a lot of explaining to do," I scratched the back of my head and smiled nervously.

"First," She pulled me in for a hug, "Let's go get some tea."

…

**AN: Sorry! I have like no excuse! But here's a new a chapter. I'll try and get another chapter out soon. It's also quite short but Hazel's here. I'm also going to have more Josh in the next chapter.**


	8. Josh

**Chapter 7**

"Tea sounds good," I couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief as Hazel released me from a tight hug.

We headed towards the nearest tea shop, Hazel found one on her sat-nav. She was now staring intently down at her phone making sharp turns or doubling back. A lady gave us an odd look after Hazel had reversed into a wall.

"Kids these days," She said in a thick American accent whilst rolling in her eyes in our direction. For Hazel, crazy behaviour was pretty normal but I guess the people here aren't used to her being around.

"We're here!" Hazel stopped in front of a small cafe.

I glanced over her shoulder and saw the cafe had a couple of tables and booths. There was a couple making out in a booth in the corner of the shop and a figure in a hoodie gripping a warm cup of coffee.

I stepped out of the rain and a blast of warmth hit me. A bell rung from the door as we opened it and a middle aged woman came scurrying over to us ignoring the man shouting abuse at her.

Hazel and the women were talking but I wasn't listening. I was staring at the boy in the black hoodie. I felt like a recognised him, I just couldn't put my finger on it.

Then I realised.

"I am going to kill that boy someday," I muttered under my breath.

Josh had obviously realised I was here and was grinning underneath his hoodie.

"Is this table okay?" The waiter pointed at a table by the window. The table was slightly lopsided. the waiter flinched as the abusive man threw a rock at her.

"Yeah thanks," I managed to catch another rock.

"Sorry about my boyfriend," She pointed to the abusive man.

"You're too good for him," I smiled at her.

She just grinned at me. I watched her walk over to her boyfriends table and watched as she stuck up her finger him. I smiled at that.

"So Kat," Hazel sat down on a chair, it groaned underneath the weight. "I think I deserve an explanation."

"Right!" I explained everything, not leaving out a single word. She seemed especially shocked about where my 'power' came from.

"So what happened that day was," she paused in mid sentence. "Josh," I could hear anger in her tone.

"Hey gals," Josh sat on the spear chair at the end of the table. His eyes glittered at us. "Oh come on Hazel!" He must have noticed Hazel's death glare, "I'm sorry okay!"

"Huh?" was _slightly _confused at this sudden hostility between the both of them.

"This b*tch abandoned you!" She pointed accusingly at Josh.

"Hey it's a long story," He looked uncomfortable.

"That's what they all say!" She picked herself up, "I'm going to the bathroom!"

Once she had gone Josh let out a sigh of relief. I gave him a pitying look. Hazel rarely got angry. However, when she does, she really gets angry.

"I've got something to tell you," He blurted out unexpectedly.

"What?" I replied.

"Don't say anything till the end, okay?"

"Get on with it!"

"My parents are dead."

"No they're not!"

"Shut up!" He snapped, "I'm not done!" He let out a sigh, "Nine years ago, my parents died in a fire. I was left wandering the streets for 6 months. I taught myself lots of things and began to live on my own. But then I met Hydra."

My heart skipped a beat at the mention of the evil company's name.

"They took me in. Gave me a home, a foster family, school, friends, things in my life i'd never had before. It never occurred to me they were evil. I quit only a few weeks ago."

"Okay." I breathed.

"But Kat."

"What?"

"That accident five years ago, it wasn't an accident."

…

The clanging noise grew heavier. Another man collapsed to the floor. The sound of feet grew louder. A child fell to the ground. People ran far away. A woman's scream was cut of.

"Mommy!" A small boy sobbed into a woman's dead body.

They were all dead now. A tall man with shaggy ginger hair stood with bodies strew around him.

A man in military uniform stood to his left. His nose crushed by the blonde women on top of him.

The FBI had attempted to arrest the shaggy haired man, however they couldn't.

He held a knife in his left hand. The once shiny blade was now drenched in red blood that dripped into a brunette's hair. You could see dark red splodges on her sandy brown hair.

The voice in the man's head still rang.

"Kill."

…

The night echoed around Kat as she returned to Stark Tower. The night seemed to be especially dark tonight, not even the lights of New York could brighten up the dark shadows. It was probably the empty feeling in her stomach.

Why wasn't it an accident? Why would anyone want to do this to her? Was the rest of her fate decided?

"No!" I clenched my fists tight, "I'm not just another girl."

"Well you proved that," a voice behind me startled me.

"Josh? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Taking in the sights," I flicked back his blonde hair.

I looked down the empty street as a cat scrambled around in a knocked over bin. A light flickered in front of a grey bungalow.

"Not much to see," I shrugged.

"I guess."

We walked for a bit. A silence hung in the air. Both of us had so many questions, but no one knew what to ask first.

"So," Josh started, "Do you know how to control it?"

"Sort of," I answered, "I can feel the electricity around me sometimes."

"Does it hurt?"

"No,"

"You're here." Josh gestured towards stark tower.

"Kay, see ya!" I waved good bye to Josh and walked inside the skyscraper.

…

"There have been many recent murders in the South of Manhattan, 15 members of the FBI was called in but have not returned. It is predicted they are dead with 27 other people. The NYPD are warning all locals and tourists to stay away." The woman on the tv droned on.

"That's odd," Tony stroked his chin.

"How is it?" I thought this happened a lot now days.

"The FBI being taking out is weird. They had guns, helmets, bulletproof vests and plenty of cover."

"Maybe they were stabbed," I shrugged.

"But, how would he or she even get close?" He explained, "He would have been shot or tasered on the spot."

An awkward silence hung in the air.

"Unless, he had some kind of power?" I theorised.

"Then we're gonna need to get involved."

…

An: So yeah, intense. That's it. I really feel unsatisfied. I don't own the universe.


	9. Swish

**Warning: This chapter contains a lot of blood and strong language. Watch at your own accord!**

**Chapter 8**

The sun rose over the skyscrapers of New York city. Street lamps blinked of down the street and people emerged from their homes to go to work or school. I hadn't been been to school since what had happened. My parents hadn't tried to contact me even with the amount of voice mails i've sent them, I think they're scared of me.

"Hey, lady!" A rough looking boy approached me with 4 other behind him. he had a shaven head, torn jeans and cold green eyes. "Fancy bunking off with us?"

"No," I answered bluntly. I had already encountered people like this.

"Look little lady, the names Roger." He stood straighter to make himself look taller. "And no one disobeys me."

"Well then I guess i'm the first," I glared straight into his hard, green eyes.

"We've got a feisty one here Roger!" A shaggy looking boy behind him laughed.

Roger didn't seem to notice as he clenched his fists and threw his weight into his upper body in an attempt to punch me. I, without moving from where I was standing, grabbed his wrist and twisted it. I then kicked his legs causing him to fall over.

I walked away from the scene feeling downhearted. I missed my old home, but I knew I couldn't return. I was going to have to put up with this. It had happened before, always with the same outcome.

I can never go home.

Not after what I've been through.

...

The sun glared down on my back as I made my way to the south of New York. I was keen to investigate the mass murder that had happened. The avengers had warned me to stay away from the area, just in case.

The area seemed completely abandoned. Knocked over bins rolled down every road I went down. I stopped in front of a block of flats, it was surrounded by tape and bodybags. I ducked under the yellow tape and walked through a car park .

I felt like somebody was watching me, I ignored it though. It was probably just a pigeon or serial killer. Nothing to worry about!

I walked towards the entrance but paused. I wasn't meant to be here, there was even tape. Steve told me to avoid this place entirely, but I had disobeyed him. Like with Roger, except I wouldn't beat them up.

This guy probably didn't even have a power anyway, so there's no point in worrying. It might just be a media thing or faked.

I pushed the door, it creaked slightly. The door was slightly lopsided, one of the hinges has become screwed lose and was now rolling on the floor.

I heard a footstep from behind me. I shot around expecting to see someone. But there wasn't, it was just me. Alone.

I pushed the door open and looked up.

I screamed, I screamed out of pure horror.

My hand flew over my mouth, I could feel the vomit in my throat. It wasn't fake. This wasn't just some media thing.

Blood sprayed the white concrete wall. The whole front entrance had been absolutely

A pile of bodies was in the corner. Men, women and children wore the same glossy look on their face. Their clothes were stained with blood. A child's hair was matted with dry blood, turning his blonde hair a dark red colour. He lay on top of a woman who looked similar to him. Her blonde hair was sprayed across the marble floor.

In the other corner lay the FBI agents. Their uniforms were crumpled and turned a dark crimson. Their weapons were placed in a perfect order.

"That's odd," I thought out loud, "Surely if the police had been in here they would have hauled the bodies out or at least put them in body bags."

I heard a creaking sound behind me.

"Okay that's it!" I raised my fists, "Who's there?"

A tall man with ginger hair stepped out of the shadows. His hair sweeped down just down his shoulders. It seemed grubby and was covered in dried, sticky blood.

"Hello," His voice sounded calm but the bloody knife in his right hand said otherwise.

"I'm guessing you did this," I gestured towards the gruesome pile of bodies in the corners.

"Pretty, isn't it?" He smiled

"It's sick," I stamped my foot on the ground, "It's sick and so are you!" I could feel the anger building up inside of me and the electricity entering my body but I didn't give a single f*ck.

"That's not very nice."

That was the last word I heard before I heard a swish of a knife. He was right behind me, but how did he get there that fast?

Unless, this is his power.

Teleporting, maybe? Super speed? Being able to pause time? No that last one was impossible.

I spun around, fingers outstretched, I found his neck and dug in my nails. I heard a screech of pain come from him, I took the moment of distraction to punch him hard in the stomach. He went flying across the room and crash landed on the front desk.

"Ow, bloody hell!" I saw the look in his eyes turn from calm to absolute rage.

"To be honest I thought you would be more impressive!" I turned to exit the building. Then I heard that swishing again. Damn he was in front of me.

I felt a knife dig into my shoulder right before I kicked him in the crotch. He 'swished' away an appeared in the other end of the room.

I picked up a small knife from the line of weapons on the floor. I ran for him, screaming as loud as I possibly. I swung the knife but I only stabbed air.

"Damn! You swished again," I panted, my hand clutched the knife tightly. I could see the blood running from my shoulder and I could feel the numbing pain coming from the wound. I chose to ignore it.

"Swished," He wiped a splatter of blood of his cheek, "I like it!"

I dropped the knife onto the floor and lifted my hand. A bright blast of blue lightning came straight at him. He was too shocked to swish and he was thrown across the room. I gasped heavily from the effort.

"Oh, so you must be the one boss wants," I heard him mutter under his breath. "Guess that means I can't kill you."

I didn't bother to ask what he meant because I knew.

Hydra was still after me.

I ran straight at him, stabbing him in the arm. I heard a muffled cry of pain, but I ignored it. I lifted up the dagger but he had swished away.

"No!" I cried, "I'm not letting you get away with all these murders!" I stabbed the air. "Come back you pathetic coward!"

"You called?" He was behind me now. I swung around with hesitation and stabbed him in the leg. It wasn't that deep thought, he had swished away.

He was now in front of the door. His hand son his hips, grinning like a moron

"You can't defeat," He was cut off mid sentence by a white light.

"Stop playing with your friend Kat!" Tony stood in full ironman armor in the doorway, I couldn't see his face but by his tone I could tell he was annoyed.

"I wasn't playing and he's not my friend!" I waved my arms in frustration.

"So he's your boyfriend," He looked around, "Not a great place for a date."

"No, No, No! He can swish!"

"Swish?"

"Teleport I mean."

"What happened to your shoulder?"

"He stabbed me so I stabbed him back!"

"So he's the mass murderer?"

"Yep," Was all I manage to get out before 'swish' stabbed me again. I screeched with pain and fell to the ground.

"Hey! B*tch!" I heard Tony shout as he attempted to shoot the ginger headed man. Swish kept teleporting so Tony missed every time.

I watched as Tony's armor was drained of battery. So with the little energy I had left, I shot. wish cried out in agony before swishing away.

I watched Tony tear of the mask and raced over to me. Then the pain became to much and I blacked out.

…

**An: Dun, dun, dun! I had so much fun writing the episode! I've been watching so much anime recently so I kinda based this fight scene of some from anime and mangas.**


	10. Wound

**Chapter 9**

I sat up. Bright lights blared down at me and the grey walls of a hospital loomed over me.

I could hear a pounding in my head like someone was playing the drums. An intense pain in my shoulder that made me want to scream.

I regretted waking up. I'd rather be unconscious and unaware of the stab wound in my shoulder. In fact I'd wish none of this ever happened.

My family are afraid of me.

Hydra is creepily stalking me.

And I've been stabbed in the shoulder.

Wait…

"I've been f*cking stabbed in the shoulder!" Didn't mean to say it out loud.

"See your awake then," Josh appeared in the corner with Hazel grinning like an idiot behind him.

His bright blue eyes stared intensely at me. His blonde hair flopped untidily over his forehead. He leaned against the wall with an expression that showed no emotion. Hazel, on the other hand, had a massive smile on her face which showed of her dimples. Her round green eyes were makeup free and her eyebrows were dead natural. Her red hair was tied into a messy ponytail, curls sprung out from all over the place.

"Hey guys," I sighed and sat up a little straighter, "How long have I been here?"

"umm, 'bout 2 days." Joshed paused, "I think."

They stared at my shoulder. I felt uncomfortable under their gaze.

"So where the uh, guy who stabbed me?" I broke the silence.

"Don't know," Josh answer bluntly whilst inspecting his fingernails.

"Does anyone know?" I rolled my eyes.

"If they did they haven't told us."

Hazel looked confused, obviously they hadn't told her about him.

I slowly climbed out of bed, ignoring the dull ache in my shoulder, and faced Josh.

I'd never really seen him this close. I could smell the strong stench of deodorant and feel his minty fresh breath on my face. He had small scar hidden in his hair line. It must have been from a while back now because it looked pretty old.

"You've got a pimple on your cheek," Josh pointed at my face.

"Okay that does it!" I Punched him square in the face. It felt good, I hadn't done this in a while.

"Uhh, guys?" Hazel attempted to make contact with us, but it was too late. We were both a rolling heap of swearing and punching.

"Y'know this really gonna help your shoulder heal," A voice interrupted our brawl. We paused as I was on top of Josh, my fist inches away from his face. He pushed me off and stumbled to his feet. Hazel offered me her hand, but I shook it away and stood up myself.

"Hey Tash," I greeted Natasha who stood in front of both me and Josh. She had her hands on her hips with an amused look on her face.

"Nice timing," Josh smiled at her looking slightly sheepish.

"Well it's good to see your awake but you need a good talking to," another voice came from behind Natasha. It was Steve.

"And, lemme guess, you're here to lecture me?" I crossed my arms and rolled my eyes.

"I'm not here to lecture you, i'm here to give you a good talking too!"

"Isn't that the same thing?" Josh pointed out.

"You are not involved with this so you can leave!" Steve glared at him.

"Hey! I've known Kat longer than you! I have the right to stay here!"

"I can't say our relationship is without up and downs," I muttered to myself.

Steve glared at both me and josh and then shook his head. He turned on his heel and walked out of the door. Natasha mouthed the 'sorry' to them and followed him out of the door.

…

It was cold. Not freezing cold, but cold enough that you can see your own breath. The night seemed extra dark tonight. No moon, no stars.

A short man sat on the sidewalk. His pale hands shook, his brown eyes were unfocused. His cheeks seemed to be hollowed out, like a living skeleton. His short brown hair was clustered with vomit and dirt.

He choked, out came some green vomit. He shuddered and kicked away the empty beer can, it skidded across the road until it bounced against the curb and stopped.

"Dammit!" He put his face in his hands, "why do I do this to myself." He let out a loud sob and removed his face from his hands. They felt sticky and wet with tears. He wiped his hands with his fist and shakily stood up.

"Not very happy with yourself are you?" A calm voice called from the shadows.

"I'm not," He replied. Not realising the danger that was coming as he was half drunk.

"Do you want to change?" The voice asked.

"God yes," The drunk man let out another sob.

"I can offer you change," The voice spoke in a louder voice. It really caught the drunk man's full attention, the strange voice seemed to control him too. "However you must give me something in exchange."

The drunken man thought to himself for a moment. His head seemed to be filled with him as a non-alcoholic man, he was with his wife, children and everyone who had ever left him. He was above them, he had power, he had friends. No word could describe how much he wanted that back.

"I accept your-" He paused to sneeze, "I accept your deal!"

"Good," A man with blood red eyes stepped from the darkness. "Now you must promise to obey my every command!"

The drunken man swallowed, "Of course."

"Now," The red man eyed smirked, "Let's begin!"

The drunk man eyes widened as he heard a swish behind him.

"W- wait!" The man ignored the tears streaking down his face.

The blade entered his body at shocking force. He fell down to the floor, watching his own blood fly everywhere. A ginger haired man appeared in front of him.

"Bye, bye drunky," The ginger man grabbed his chin causing a gasp from the drunky. "See you in the morning!"

…

**AN: Sorry it's been a while! I'm going to start a new story, it's for an anime called Fairy Tail! It will probably be up sometime this week. See ya around!**


	11. Shift

**Chapter 10**

"Episode 11!" I stomped my foot on the floor.

"Episode 10!" Josh folded his arms.

"11!"

"10"

"11"

"10"

"You guys why don't we just watch from episode 9," Tony rolled his eyes from the sofa next to us.

"Well maybe if you didn't 'accidently' turn of the tv, we'll remember!" Josh pointed out.

"Oh! so this is my fault now is it?" I demanded angrily.

"Why did we ever agree to watch netflix with them?" Tony whispered over to Clint who was scrolling through his phone.

"I thought maybe we could convince them to get along better." Clint sighed loudly, "Guess I was wrong." He shrugged his shoulders and continued surfing the internet.

Tony shook his head and watched the both of us throw bad insults and swear words back and forth. We both began to wrestle with each other and throwing punches.

"I wish I never met you!" I growled.

"The feeling's mutual," He replied.

I threw a punch at his face only narrowly missing because he lent back. That couldn't stop me from kicking him in the crotch. He sweared loudly and shoved me over. I landed hardly on my back, I felt a quick moment of pain. He stared me straight in the eyes before standing up quite dizzily and throwing himself on the sofa.

Josh breathed heavily, "I can still beat you in a fight." He grinned, not in a cocky way but a nice way.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that!" I let the electricity in the room around me enter my body.

"Okay! I'll stop you right at the part where I lose all electricity in this building and have to pay for an electrician!" He put his hands on his hips.

"Fine okay, but i've already drained that light bulb." I laughed and pointed to the now dead light bulb on the ceiling.

"Yeah," Clint stood up. "Maybe if we're going to spend a day with you two, we should leave the building. Maybe get something to eat or whatever."

"Well it is nearly lunch," Josh agreed.

"I guess I'll go," I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"I guess it's decided then," Josh said just before I punched him in the cheek. He stumbled over a bit and looked at me angrily.

I rubbed my fist with a grin on my face, "guess you don't always win."

…

The cafe was pretty full, full of fan girls.

The manager of the cafe had given us a private room upstairs. He wasn't a very polite man, i'm sure he only did it because he was getting complaints.

He had quite beady eyes and a small nose. Under his titchy nose was a black moustache that he was obviously quite proud of. I swear I saw him checking it in the mirror when he was escorting us. He was a black suit and red tie which made him stick out like a sore thumb in this not so posh restaurant.

"Here is a table," He chucked 4 menu's on it. "Now, i'll get you a waiter as soon as send out some of your-" he paused thinking for a second, "Fans." He gave the 4 of us a scornful look before striding out of the room.

"Well isn't he just a bundle of joy!" Tony rolled his eyes.

"He gave me a kids menu!" Josh exclaimed.

I attempted to hide a laugh but I couldn't hold it in, "Your older than me as well!" I let out between giggle fits.

"It's not funny!" He complained.

"You gotta admit it is kind of funny!" Clint pointed out.

"What are you saying!" Josh demanded.

"Nothing!" Clint apoligised, lifting his hands in front of his face to defend himself.

"Yeah leave him alone and fight me!" I demanded, "I'm not losing!"

"Oh no!" Tony and Clint said at the same time, "Not again!"

It was too late to control us as we were already rolling and wrestling on the ground.

…

"It's your fault we had to walk back!" Josh sulked.

"How is it?" I demanded angrily.

"You thought it was funny when they gave me a kids menu," he folded his arms, "and you drained all the power in that building."

"Well maybe if you hadn't pulled out a gun from whose knows where, they wouldn't have been too scared to drive us back."

"Wimps."

"Yeah."

We walked in silence after that.

Grey clouds began to cover the sky and rain started to fall from the sky slowly. A strong breeze blew through the air shooting rain in our face. It felt like tiny little blade were poking at my body but not piercing it.

I threw my hood over my head, Josh did the same. It covered most of his hair except from his blonde fringe that hung slightly over his left blue eye.

"Oh my God!" My hands flew over my mouth. I saw a brunette woman lying on the floor with blood pooling out of her side.

"I'll call an ambulance!" Josh took out his phone, "Damn! Out of battery."

"It's too late anyway," a short brown haired man carrying a rifle stepped out from the shadows.

"You did this!" I saw the bullet in her heart.

"That is correct," His voice sounded robotic and his expression unchanged.

"Damn it!" Josh whipped out his gun and pointed it at him. He aimed for his shoulder and fired.

The bullet came back though and we saw the man was not holding a rifle now but a large shield. It had a small dent in it where the bullet hit, but he was unharmed.

"They call me the Weapon Shifter," His shield shifted back into a rifle gun, "You can just call me Shifter." His expression remained the same.

"Why are you here!" Josh demanded.

"To dispose of you," He pointed to Josh. "And capture the girl."

"Damn it!" I shot a blue lightning bolt at him. It caught him off guard and sent him flying. He quickly regained balance and charged at us with sword. We both jumped back before he could strike us down.

His weapon shifted into a small gun similar to Josh's and fired straight at him.

Josh fired his bullet at the exact same time.

They collided.

A loud bang went of making both me and Josh cover our ears. Curious faces peaked from behind curtains, doors, trees and buildings.

I attempted to shout at them to keep away but the wind was knocked out of me. Shifter stood above with sword in hand. Then a loud bang went off behind me.

"Over here!" Josh called out.

Shifter was distracted momentarily so I kicked him off. I scrambled to my feet and sent out another blue lightning, it narrowly missed is face.

Shifter ignored me and went straight for Josh. Josh attempted to shoot at him but Shifter had his shield up. Shifter kicked his leg and Josh collapsed to the road.

With one last effort I drained the energy from a house on the street and prepared to shoot a bolt at him.

But I heard a loud crash, like lightning.

"Agh!" I covered my ears.

"Midgardians!" Thor lifted his hammer in the air, "I have arrived!"

**AN: So I was supposed to upload a new fanfic but it sort of slipped my mind. So, sorry?**


	12. Hammer

**Chapter 11**

Silence hung in the air as everyone stared at the blonde demi-God that had just appeared before them. Even Thor seemed a little confused at what he was doing here. The shifter guy had a rifle aimed at his throat, unsure whether to fire.

"Wait," Josh had somehow managed to climb onto his feet and was now looking very confused, "What?"

Shifter's attention was now turned away from Thor and was now on Josh who seemed to have steadied himself. He shot the rifle at him but his aim was of because of a certain hammer being smashed to the side of his head.

"Good to see you blonde bombshell," I grinned as I went and stood beside him. I kept my palms up, just in case The 'Shifter' decided to do something stupid like move.

"It has been a while," Thor nodded his head.

"The last time we met I was sought of," I paused, looking fo the right word, "Out of the control."

Josh stumbled towards us, I quickly grabbed him just before he collapsed on the sidewalk. He seemed to be unconscious now, I can't blame him really. He had an injury in his leg, it looked pretty deep. I couldn't tell what had caused it so I ignored for the moment and turned back to weapon guy.

Except he wasn't there.

I twirled around to see if he'd snuck behind us. He hadn't though, he'd gone.

"Damn he slipped away!" I growled whilst dealing with Josh's weight leaning on my side.

Thor shook his head slowly, as if he was debating with someone in his head.

"Hey Thor?" I decided to it was time to ask him.

"Yes," He spoke in his deep voice.

"I managed to lift up your hammer once."

"Yes?"

"Let's see if I can do it again." I was still unsure about what happened back when Hydra kidnapped me. My memory was still a little hazy about what happened on that day.

Thor looked at me a little odd, "We'll wait till we get back to the to the home of the metal man."

I nodded and didn't comment against it and continued balancing Josh's weight.

He was sorta cute when he was badly injured.

Sorta.

Kinda.

Not cute.

"Do you want me to carry him," Thor asked whilst nodding at the passed out blonde .

"Hmm," I hummed a response and Thor lifted him of the ground and I relaxed my aching shoulder.

I sighed in relief and quickly scanned my body for any major injuries. Luckily, I was only left with a couple of bruises and cuts (which was to be expected).

Josh head was hanging downwards exposing his pale forehead which was usually covered by his long blonde fringe.

I ran my fingers through my dirt covered hair, it was covered in dust and grub.

"I need a bath."

…

Lennard Shmidt was a powerful man and was currently head of the Hydra. He had injected with the super soldier serum, just like his older brother.

Johann Shmidt

Better known as the Red Skull.

He worked day and night to create a super serum like no other.

He had managed to create 3 powerful serums.

One that gave the user a teleporting like ability.

Another that gave the injected the ability to change a weapon into another.

And, the most powerful one he created, the one they called failed. Lennard had originally intended it to be for himself, but had got mixed up with a class experiment. And fallen into the hands **(Or should I say eye XD okay sorry back to the story) **of the wrong person.

Kat Smith.

He had tried countless times to re create that substances countless times, all fails.

Too many mistakes, too little time.

He predicted that in 1 week the serum would backfire on the user. Causing the own users electricity to backfire on them. Killing them and wiping the serum out of existence.

Not good.

The body that the serum fall into was too young, too fragile. Her dna was not thick enough to handle a third strand, especially of that third strand was electricity.

Yes humans could generate enough electricity per day to power, but not enough to shoot electricity.

He needed to get the girl, before the serum backfired.

And he was going to have to do it the hard way.

…

I felt the intense stares all around me. Everyone in the room was looking directly at me, waiting for me to do something.

I clasped my hands around the handle of Mjolnir and pulled it directly upwards. I seemed heavier than last time, I tugged it harder.

What happened next surprised me.

The hammer was slightly heavier than it was last time. Well, a bit more than slightly.

I suddenly felt my body bent backwards into a bridge shape as the hammer landed heavily onto the floor with a thud.

I quickly did a flip on the hammer's handle and landed unsteadily onto the floor. I spread my arms out in an eagle shaped way and moved one foot behind me to keep steady.

I suddenly jolted back to reality and realised that I was in the stark tower main room. I shook my head and scanned the room. Most were looking at me with shocked faces, only Thor and Natasha looked emotionless.

"Well it's certainly heavier than last time," i said whilst dusting myself of.

"Try again, and this time don't wreck the entire tower." Tony said rather bluntly. I swiveled myself around and looked down at the floor to see a massive dent in the tiled floor where the hammer had landed.

I shook myself walked over to where the hammer was standing handle up. This time, instead of tugging it straight up, I grasped the handle more , yet firmly, I heaved it up into the air.

I watched it leave the ground slowly. I balanced myself whilst I turned it so the handle was pointing towards the ground.

"Well," Clint's voice disturbed the silence , "That was something else."

The rest over Avengers started talking amongst themselves, apart from Thor was looking over at me with a curious expression on his face.

He gestured for me to follow him, so I did.

He turned around quickly, nearly hitting me in the face in the process.

"So?" I asked the demi-God tiredly, "What do you want?"

"Well," Thor shuffled around a bit.

"Get on with it!"

"I think your ability to carry the hammer is because…"

"Yes?" I tapped my foot impatiently.

"I think your power might be linked to the super soldier serum."

"What?"

The door behind us was suddenly slammed open, giving me a nosebleed in the process. Steve stood in the doorway, his shield in his left hand.

"What, What?" I rolled my eyes.

"Hydra has attacked and captured the entire south of New York demanding for Kat."

A silence hung in the air between us all.

"What, what, what?"

…

**AN: Sorry I haven't posted in ages! This chapter took me like 5 days because of homework and family stuff. Anyways hopefully the next chapter will be up soon and I've just started chapter 3 of The Dragon Project. **


	13. Shield

**Chapter 12**

I folded my arms over my chest and huffed angrily. I leaned further back on my uncomfortable chair silently sulking.

Josh raised an eyebrow at me but didn't say anything, he had known me long enough to know what was coming.

"I can't believe they'd just leave me here like that!" I finally let out.

Josh didn't say anything.

"I mean I can be useful!" I flapped my arms around a bit, "I can be very VERY useful! Can they shoot blue lightning out of their palms? No! If Hydra is looking for me, doesn't that give me more of a choice whether I want to go or not? They can't just leave me here!"

I breathed out a sigh of relief at letting that out.

"Can they leave you?" Josh asked intently.

"No, they can't" I said quietly.

"You can't beat Hydra though, can you?"

"I can, i can shoot electricity out of my hands!"

"So why'd they leave you?"

I shrugged.

"Guess they think strong enough," Josh twirled his messy blonde hair.

"I am!" I clenched my fist, Why was he doing this?

"They still left you," He stood up.

"They did!"

"What you gonna do then?" He was standing face to face with me, I could feel his hot breath on my cheeks.

"I don't know!"

"What are you going to do then?" He asked again.

"I'm going to go there!"

"Yes?"

"And beat the shit outta Hydra!"

"Why?"

"Because I'm Kat Smith and I can shoot lasers out of my hand."

Silence fell across the room, Buzzing was the only sound I could hear (I can hear electricity, is that weird).

"Did you just?"

"Yeah."

…

The Avengers were struggling.

A lot.

They were overwhelmed by the hordes of soldiers and not to mention the teleporting freak who was accompanied by a guy who could change whatever weapon he had.

They had managed to drag the fight into a secluded street.

Steve was pretty sure that this area had once been a bustling area with expensive flats, beautifully decorated interiors of hotels and plants that lined the pavement.

However most of that had probably been burnt to crisp,trampled on, used as a Javelin (by the hulk), turned to ash or rubble, cut down, jumped down and many other ways you can think of demolishing things.

Tony shot a blue tinted beam directly into a wave of Hydra soldiers coming at him. It knocked down those in the front of the waves but more just trampled over the dead bodies.

Hulk was attempting to take out another large group of soldiers and was certainly doing better than Tony but still, not that well. He'd just pick up someone throw them around for a bit then throw them off. There was still too many soldiers for him too handle.

The hawk and the widow weren't doing bad. They stood up on the rooftops shooting anyone that came close to the entrance. They chose a better vantage point to get rid of the soldiers creating chaos.

Thor and Steve weren't so much concentrating on the soldiers but more on the two men circling them.

One called himself Swish.

The other Shifter.

They both had interesting abilities: One could teleport to any location he desired another could change the weapon he was holding.

Thor was battling it out with the teleporting psycho, neither of them one winning. No matter how many times Thor would swing his hammer at the ginger haired man, he'd miss. No matter how many Swish would stab Thor in the back, The demi-God would heal.

Both struck blows. some powerful and painful, others weak and unharming. Either way no side was winning.

Steve was battling the stout man who could change his gripped his shield tighter and face the man. Shifter's weapon now matched his own. Except instead of red and silver with a grey star on a blue background, It was a simple black cross on a blood red background with a silver outline around the shield.

Steve threw his shield directly at the brown haired man who easily side stepped out of the way. He watched it narrowly miss cutting his face with a calm expression on his face. The 'Shifter' swung his own shield at Steve, he protected his own face with his hands. He felt the shield dig into his palms and he bit back at his tongue to stop himself crying out in pain.

"Who are you?" Steve grasped at his own shield.

"I came here to fight not give away precious information," The stout man said in his surprisingly deep voice.

Steve gripped his shield tighter, "why do you want Kat?"

"He told me to get her, I did not ask for a reason." Shifter bluntly told him in his monotone voice.

"Okay?" Steve charged, His shield covering his face.

He suddenly felt something blunt hit him in the stomach. He felt the wind being knocked out of him and he collapsed to the floor clutching his stomach. He looked up to see he'd been hit by the wooden hilt of an axe. The Shifter held it above his head and prepared to swing.

Steve looked frantically around for his shield but he couldn't see it.

He braced himself for a hit. And…

Nothing happened.

A loud ringing sound echoed around the street, causing everyone fighting to stop and look at the commotion going on.

Steve looked up slowly and saw something he did not expect.

The Shifter kneeling on the floor gasping for air.

A very _very _familiar blonde kid standing over him with his right hand stretched out. In his left hand he held a small gun.

Behind him stood a black haired girl holding _his _shield above her head standing where the shifter once stood.

Steve took Josh's hand and stood up. Steve dusted himself off and turned to face Kat, "how dare you leave the-"

"Blah, blah, blah," Kat mimicked his mouth moving with her hands, "I'm here to kick ass not get lectured by you."

"Fine but afterwards i am going to-"

"Okay this is the point where I stop you and we fight, okay?"

"Okay."

The fighting restarted after a moment of awkward silence.

**…**

**A/N: Short chapter I know. It's quite crappy but since school has just got like 5 times more stressful i'll be updating less frequently.**


	14. Power

**Chapter 13**

Stupid. The one word formed in my mind. How could I thought I could fight him, it was all just one big trick. Well ta-da Hydra! You trick worked! I'm in ruins now, mascara was running down my cheeks, I was bleeding badly out of my left leg, I had dirty and blood soaked hands. The least of my worries. 10/10 Hydra! Would fight again. Great fun for the whole family, especially if _all _of you want to die.

Right now, I want to.

Because it's all my fault.

And I regret everything.

But the point is i've cried all my tears, i drained my emotions, I no longer feel. I was hollow like an empty bottle of beer. Controlling electricity! What a fat load of good that was!

I stood up, ignoring the pain in my left leg. Stretching out my arms I shouted, "you've done the worst your worst Hydra!" I laughed, a cold vacant laughed. "Might as well finish the job! I've got nothing left inside!"

That was it at that moment I felt a weight lifted of my shoulders. I was no longer a hero, no longer the 'good guy', I wasn't here to save all the innocent victims.

In this case, I was the victim. I wanted to be saved, to be whisked away by the smooth blonde haired, good-looking man. In this case- death.

And in the remains of what once a home for many; I waited for the end to come.

I hated this.

… **1 hour earlier…**

I loved this! Playing the hero, saving the civilians, stopping the baddie's and saving lives. I felt like a 'mary-sue' or whatever, but who cared. Perfection was excellent.

Letting out a blast of blue lightning, I smiled. Never before have I had fun kicking people's asses nor sassing the crap out of them. Adrenaline shot through me like a motorbike as I blasted out the electricity throwing the pitiful henchmen against the floor.

Grey skies covered the crammed street and litter blew past my feet. My trainers scuffed the solid concrete as I spun around constantly taking people down.

Suddenly I felt something hard hit my back sending the air straight out of me. I collapsed to the floor, scratching my now smirk-less face. I gasped for air whilst fiddling around for my knife in my back pocket. I looked up to see who my attacker was.

"Shifter," I snarled, letting out a wolf like growl.

Fury blazed in the short man's hazel eyes, His clenched fist and pale palms were sweat ridden. The once robotic like man had finally let out an emotion, anger.

I climbed to my feet and swung my right arm at his thigh. He swiftly dodged my blow and quickly changed his blood red shield to a knife, one matching my own. He swung a equally more powerful blow back at me, it barely missed my face. I bent underneath the knife, as if I was playing a game of limbo, And kicked him in the balls sending him down on his knees. I wasted no time time and kicked him with the head without hesitation. I heard his knife fall to the floor and his eyes went a milky white colour.

I took a step back, "hey? Hey? Are you okay?" He didn't reply, in fact he was hardly breathing. Was he breathing, I couldn't tell.

I breathed slowly, ignoring my stinging shoulder, and looked down at my hands. Covered in blood that wasn't my own. I felt wet drops on my face, I wiped them away quickly and turned my back to the crumpled figure. The battle was raging around me, I ignored it.

"I killed a person," I muttered quietly to no one in particular, "I killed someone! I watched them die in front of me and it was my fault!"

"Keep on dreaming," I whipped around to see the 'Shifter' standing 5 feet away from me, blood pouring out the side of his head.

"But-"

He raced towards me before I could finish my sentence. His knife dug into my leg before I could react, I cried out tears filling my eyes. I fired a bolt at him sending him sprawling back a few feet. He stood back on his feet as quick as light and changed his blood soaked knife into a rifle.

He carefully aimed the muzzle at my chest. I realised I had no chance of escape from this, i'd already lost a lot of blood because of the wound in my leg. I had no chance of running away from what fate had in store for me. I heard a click and a shuffle of feet And I shut my eyes tighter than I ever had before. I covered my chest with my hands and sighed.

A loud blast rang in my ears and I opened my eyes to see a bright blue forcefield surrounding me.

"What? How?" The Shifter stuttered.

"My thoughts exactly," I responded with a hint of humor in my tone, "Wait." I whispered to myself.

I pressed my hands together and it shrank into a small bulb shaped forcefield, it was so small it fit into the two gaps between the gaps in my hands. I moved it and it followed my right hand. I pressed it against my gaping wound on my left leg. Instantly it became almost a bandage, wrapping around my left leg.

I grinned and turned back to the Shifter, "now to deal with you."

"Stop!" A loud gasp shook the battle ground. I whipped around to find the source of the echoing voice. Many of the Avengers were doing the same and even a few of the hydra soldiers were.

I placed myself next to Josh, the blonde boy glanced at me but said nothing.

"Don't asked what happened," I shrugged.

"I think all your wounds explain it perfectly," He pointed out.

"Ha," I giggled wishing I wasn't so awkward.

"Hand her over!" The booming voice called again.

"Who?" Tony called.

"I think you know who I'm talking about."

I flinched, "What do you want?"

"Come into the flat at the end of the street," The voice spoke calmly, "Then we'll talk."

"And you expect me to believe you?" I folded my arms across my chest, attempting to hide my fear by looking relaxed.

"I don't expect you to believe me, I expect you to be there." The voice almost snarled.

I didn't say anything.

"You have 5 minutes to make your decision."

I turned to the rest of the Avengers and before one of them could say a word I blurted out: "I'm going in!"

A rush of furious comments told me they did not like that decision **(LIke the youtube comment section- I just ruined this whole story I'm sorry)**

"You can't!" Cried Tony.

"You could die!" Clint and Natasha both said at the same time.

"They'll take you away!" Steve shook his head.

"I have too you won't understand why, but I have to!" I insisted desperately with a hint of misery in my tone.

"Have you made your decision?" The voice echoed again.

"Yes," I said not letting the others interrupt.

"Okay."

I walked past Josh, "I'm going to beat the shit out of him."

…

**AN: Yep okay chapter but lots of plot development. I'm trying to update this more (It's near finishing so I want it complete)**


	15. Devastation

**Chapter 14**

I breathed inwardly as I walked alone to the Flat at the end of the street. Silence hung in the air, it was so quiet it was deafening. The once bloody battlefield was now noiseless, inaudible, Soundless or any words you want describe it with. It should have made me happier or more peaceful, it didn't.

I felt the gazes of at least a hundred soldiers glaring at me. Their eyes like daggers, stabbing into my skin. They knew what was up, they knew something. It could be my last day, hour, minute, second. Or it could be a trap, to kill those around me, to beat me down till I was nothing more than a puppet. Either way this wouldn't end well. I didn't know whether my choice was correct, maybe it was an apology, a death wish how was I one to know.

I clenched my fist, what was I doing? Why did I chose to do this? Why me? All these questions linger and dance around my brain, all wanting answers. As the sun set behind the grey skies, long shadows were cast around me. Blending in with darkness. I broke into a run. Running from a minor problem to a major problem. As I opened the doors into the grey flat, I had never been more terrified.

…

Josh watched as the one he loved broke into a sprint. Loved? What? He'd never felt in any way, an emotion of care for her. He'd watched her battle, strong, fearsome yet enchanting. She tried to hide the wound in her left leg, It was obvious she was trying to hide it.

'_Dammit, Josh why are you letting her go in on her own? because she wanted to!' _Josh inwardly argued with himself.

He sighed loudly.

Kat disappeared into the shadows, vanishing from Josh's point of view.

…

The reception in the flat was surprisingly clean, compared to the ruins outside. I could see my face in the shiny marble floor. I quickly averted my eyes from my reflection, not wanting to see the messy state I was in.

I paused, where was I supposed to go now? He had just told me to go into the flat, that was all.

After a long time, of debating within myself, I decided to head up to the top floor. I pressed the buttons next to the metal doors of the lift. A beeping sound accompanied the slow opening of the lift doors. I stepped in, cautious if it could take my weight. And the steady climb to the top began.

I sighed and curled in the corner of the steel lift, I contemplated all that had happened in the past half an hour. A heavy stone weighed down in my stomach, I wanted to throw up. All the blood, horror,_death. _I didn't want to be able to control electricity, I wanted to be Kat Smith who happens to be quite smart. Kat Smith who stayed out of drama. Kat Smith who was friends Hazel. Instead I was crazy, psycho, killer Kat Smith. Instead of smart I was merciless, instead of quiet she was obnoxious, instead of having a best friend I had more enemies I could count on my fingers and toes.

I heard a ding. The heavy grey elevator doors opened sickeningly slowly as I slowly stood up wiping my eyes. My heavy heart followed me down the cream coloured corridor and past the identical doors wooden doors. I ran my fingers along the wall, feeling the flimsy wallpaper come off underneath my dirt filled nails.

I stopped.

"Hello." A voice spoke behind me. I swung around awkwardly and stumbled back a feet or so. Before me stood a middle towering aged looking man. he wore a long black leather coat that reached down to his ankles and a silver locket hanging down from his neck. His hair was jet black, similar to mine, yet gelled back making it look smooth and wet. His most striking feature was his blood red eyes, piercing through my skin.

"Do I know you?" I bought all the confidence into my voice, keeping it as cold as possible.

"No." He answered bluntly.

"Who are you then?" I folded my arms over my chest.

"No one, however, I do request a favour…"

"And you expect me to trust a man I've only just met?" I sneered, "I did go to school y'know!"

"I am aware, however."

"However what?"

"You owe me a favour."

"I do?"

Silence.

"If you come with me I'll explain."

I shook my head and stuck out my hands, "why should I trust you?"

"You will come with me," His voice calm yet firm.

"No." I took a step back, "how many times do I have to ask you, why should I trust you?"

He grabbed my wrist and stared me directly in the eye, "You will come with me or you will suffer the consequences."

I pulled back slapping him in the face in the process. He wiped the blood off his lip and glared at me. The anger on my face told me I wasn't planning to go anywhere with anytime soon.

"Fine, but this will be a decision you will regret." He strolled away. My instincts screamed to follow him and beat the crap out off him. But I stood there, frozen with fear.

I turned my back to him and headed for the small window at the end of the corridor, with the intention of climbing out of it.

I opened the stiff window, it creaked in it's frame. I looked outside but didn't see anyone.

"Hey Kat," I turned around to see Clint and the rest of the Avengers with Josh just behind them.

"Wait!" They all paused at the sound of my cry, "It's a trap."

An explosion shook the entire building. My hands flew over my ears and I dived to the floor. Another explosion rang in my ears and a crash.

I ran, I couldn't see anything. My eyes were blurred with tears and blood. The floor collapsed underneath me, I grabbed Josh's hand and looked at him.

"I'm sorry." Then I fell.

And all was quiet.

…

First black, then the faintest of light. It was close. I could just walk to it, touch it, then the pain would be gone. Along with the burden of living.

The first thing I felt was cold stone against my face, sharp edges jutted into my back. I shot up and winced at the aching pain in my left leg. The bleeding had started again.

My eyes darted around, "hello?" I called out.

I saw only rubble for what seemed like miles. The flat was completely destroyed, faint remains of what seemed like furniture were still there, the grey concrete walls were surrounding me.

"Hello?" I called out again, my voice echoing across the massive wasteland. Still no reply. I slammed my fist against the stone rubble.

That's when I saw it. He blended in so well with the background. His blonde hair peeking through his ash covered body. As lifeless as a ran over badger. No breath came out of his lips, no rise or fall of his chest and no pulse. he lay on the floor, unmoving.

"Josh," I croaked, "Josh?" I said a little louder.

No reply

"Dammit!" I cried, "wake up please, I've lost everything! I can't lose you Josh! Please Josh!"

I shook his body violently. I expected a snarky remark or an i'm just kidding. A laugh as he sat up.

Nothing.

Nothing at all.

And it was all my fault.

… _Present time … _

_I stood up, ignoring the pain in my left leg. Stretching out my arms I shouted, "you've done the worst your worst Hydra!" I laughed, a cold vacant laughed. "Might as well finish the job! I've got nothing left inside!"_

_That was it at that moment I felt a weight lifted of my shoulders. I was no longer a hero, no longer the 'good guy', I wasn't here to save all the innocent victims._

_In this case, I was the victim. I wanted to be saved, to be whisked away by the smooth blonde haired, good-looking man. In this case- death._

_And in the remains of what once a home for many; I waited for the end to come._

_I hated this._

…

**AN: This story is nearly finished! Just a few more chapters to go**


	16. Purple

**Chapter 15**

How long had I been dead?

Dead?

That was the first word that came to my mind. No, I needed to ask a better question.

Where am I?

I felt like my nose was being crushed. That was probably because I was lying face first on a cold floor. I turned over, my movements stiff and limited. I felt an aching in my leg, like if it had been cut up. Faint memories of an injury came back to me but my memory was to fuzzy to remember clearly.

A throbbing pain in my head bought me away from my pain for a swift moment to look at my surroundings.

I was surrounded by white walls and dark yellow lights. Petit walls stood on all four sides, showing no signs of an exit. A small bench lay across the width of one white wall, just long enough for me to lay my entire body across it.

"This is either a really messed up hospital." I sat up, propping my back against the wall, "Or hell was different from the pictures."

There it was again.

Another speculation that I was… dead?

I glanced down at my leg, it looked slightly twisted and in a wide v shape. It hurt like hell, but it wasn't broken. I didn't dare stand up, in fear of my leg becoming more injured.

My gaze flickered around the room, looking for an exit. Or even a window. It was just a white room with dark flickering lights.

I couldn't be dead, i'm pretty sure being dead would be… more interesting. I would expect pits of hell or heavenly angels coming to greet me. Not being locked in a claustrophobic room in who knows where!

I felt the wall behind me, hoping for a possible sign of a door. I could feel slight dips in the wall, bricks. Maybe if I could make a hole in the cement, I could figure out where I was.

Because I definitely wasn't dead.

…

Minutes, hours, a day? Had passed. Having only artificial light didn't exactly help tell what point of day it was. I was never tired. Maybe I was dead… No! I was hungry, thirsty and in pain. I couldn't be dead I couldn't…

I continued to work at the cement, i'd only made a small dent in the white painted mixture. It have proved to be too tough to get through. Maybe if I had some water I could soften it, make it easier. Maybe? Possibly? Probably not? Her mind had worked differently ever since she got her powers.

Powers?

I felt memories rising in my mind. Pain, hate, satisfaction, awkwardness, fear, happiness and… Love? It had all be buried deep in my my mind, I was too unwilling to remember. Too stubborn.

Josh. I remembered his floppy blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. His white smile, laughing when I tripped over a rock on the way to the bus stop. The confidence in his face when they had both got lost in the shopping centre. His lifeless body lying on the sharp rocks. The crystal glow in his eyes, gone. His mouth, turned into a permanent frown.

Dammit. It was my fault. I was selfish, I thought I could take him on by myself. I was wrong. He refused to fight me anyway. Only to take me… away?

Away.

I stood up. I was in the Hydra base. They had kidnapped me.

"I'm 15 for fucks sake!" I slammed my fist against the brick wall, That was going to leave a bruise, "I shouldn't have to deal with shit."

I should be in school, gossiping about what happened at a party. Sitting in a classroom taking a test. Copying from the board in science. Watching a movie at a sleepover with Hazel.

I shouldn't be wielding the power to control electricity. I shouldn't be worrying about what would happen when I turn my back for one second. I shouldn't be panicking about what would happen after I've been kidnapped by a psycho and his two croonies. I shouldn't have lost him. I shouldn't have lost Josh.

"Electricity," I muttered under my breath, "electricity?" I looked up, lights! Of course. I could easily zap my way out of this solitary confinement.

I lifted up my shaking hands, palms facing towards a wall. I shut my eyes tight. I felt the electricity in the room, not much.

"Enough to blast this wall down," I spat to no one but myself. I stood with my good leg in front and my left leg slightly twisted pointing backwards.

AND….

BAM!

bam!

bam?

Nothing. Not even a spark of light, or a hint of electricity. I could feel the static electricity run through my veins. Then why wasn't it working?

"Agh!" I suddenly felt a lurch in my stomach and I collapsed to the ground, "need food," I muttered.

I stood up again, on shaky legs. A need to throw up came over me, I ignored it. It was probably just hunger.

I tried again and again to shoot the wall. Nothing.

Growing increasingly desperate, I threw my palms against the wall.

"If this doesn't work i am going to kill myself," I looked up panting, "Then you won't be able to get me. You won't be able to get to me!" I practically screamed, "I will be happy, I will be away from you! I will be! I will be with… Josh"

Silence, nothing.

Another lurch. I threw up. A red, non blood like substance came out. I paused for a second, trying to decipher what it was. Then it me. It hit me so hard that I felt like I had actually been punched in the face.

That was it. The reason I got my power. All hope was lost. No escape now.

"Is it over now?" I whispered to myself, "Can I be free?" I prayed a collective prayer to any God I could think of. A way out. Please…

Please…

Nothing.

I was still here. Still in the white room, now with no lights.

"I'm sorry…" I sobbed, "I'm sorry Josh."

I paused. Wait.

"I'm not beaten yet!" I clenched my fists, "NOT YET!"

And with all the power she had she stuck out her palms. A crash.

The wall.

Was gone.

…

The soldier heard screaming, yelling, sobbing. He ignored it. That was his instructions. Ignore it. Eventually someone would take over his shift.

So he stood positioned, gun in right hand. He didn't know much about Hydra. He didn't care.

Bam!

A brick hit the soldier on the head. He rolled over, staring at where the cell wall used to be.

Now a girl. She was tall with black hair mixed in with dirt and dust. Her left leg was twisted at an awkward angle. But, by the cold look in her brown eyes, told her she didn't care all that much.

The main thing about her was the bright electricity buzzing around her.

But not blue, like he'd been informed. Bright purple electricity!

…

**AN: Happy new years eve! At least where it is where I live it's still 2015 when I upload this!**


End file.
